


ТАИТИ

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: 3000 слов начала сказки про то, как баки вспомнил стива, а потом стив вспомнил баки, и жили они долго и счастливо и не умерли вапще никогда.ВАРНИНГ!!!! У этой сказки не будет конца.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	ТАИТИ

**Author's Note:**

> ВАРНИНГ!!!! У этой сказки не будет конца.

*****  
Он вошел в здание, не скрываясь и не спеша: ровным, тяжелым шагом.  
Пискнул металлодетектор.  
\- Не напрягайтесь, ребята, - кисло улыбнулся он охране, дернув вверх левым плечом. Затянутую в перчатку руку неестественно повело в сторону. - Сама эта хреновина пластиковая, но штифты в плече стальные. Ни одну рамку не пройдешь.  
К чести охранника, тот отошел не сразу, а только после того, как провел детектором вверх и вниз: от плеч до щиколоток. И поднес ладонь к виску:  
\- Спасибо за службу, боец.  
Он только махнул здоровой рукой.  
Теми же широкими, весомыми шагами он пересек просторный атриум и направился к одной из стоек информации. Как и большинство посетителей, задержал взгляд на Стене памяти, где теснились сотни и сотни имен и фамилий.  
\- Вам назначено? - спросила девушка за стойкой, не поднимая на него взгляд.  
\- У меня срочное дело… - он прочел надпись на бейдже. - Люси. К Николасу Джей Фьюри.  
\- У директора плотное расписание, - нахмурилась Люси. - Я могу записать вас на…  
\- У меня тоже плотное расписание, - заверил он. - Просто позвоните ему и скажите, что пришел семнадцатый. Он поймет.  
Атриум мирно гудел. Сквозь стеклянные стены сияла залитая ярким солнечным светом набережная Потомака. Человек, беседовавший с напарницей Люси, приложился к своему кофе. К Стене памяти экскурсовод вел группку школьников. Рядом послышался женский смех. Бдительный охранник на входе снова водил по кому-то указкой металлодетектора.  
\- Сэр, прибыл агент номер семнадцать, - негромко произнесла в трубку Люси. - Говорит, с чем-то срочным.  
На том конце с полминуты царила тишина. Потом что-то произошло. Люси нахмурилась, прислушиваясь - и, точно собеседник мог ее видеть, кивнула.  
\- Проходите, - сказала она, положив трубку и на этот раз окидывая его пристальным удивленным взглядом. - Двадцать первый этаж, офис девятнадцать-сто семь.  
Он кивнул и улыбнулся: совсем иначе, чем охраннику на входе. Люси порозовела и улыбнулась в ответ, как бы невзначай заправляя волосы за ухо.

На двадцать первом этаже, в таком же просторном и светлом, стеклянном и насквозь простреливаемом, как атриум, кабинете директора он обвел взглядом небольшую компанию собравшихся и повторил как можно мягче:  
\- Не напрягайтесь, ребята. Я здесь по личному вопросу.  
Железный Человек фыркнул, переглянувшись с немолодым лысеющим человечком в костюме, больше похожим на счетовода, чем на спецагента. Черная Вдова вздернула брови и на полдюйма опустила направленный на него пистолет.  
\- Привет, милая, - сказал он. - Извини за Одессу. Рад, что ты оклемалась.  
\- Обменялись любезностями? - осведомился Фьюри. - К делу.  
Он пожал плечами, дошел до стола и, медленно достав из-за пазухи, выложил потрепанную канцелярскую папку и флешку с аляповатым брелком. Прихлопнул сверху правой ладонью и толкнул к Фьюри и остальным.  
\- Вот мое дело, - сказал он серьезно.  
В папке поверх истершихся и пожелтевших подшитых листков, заполненных разными почерками и забитых машинописным текстом, лежали около дюжины фотографий, на которых высокий светловолосый человек парковал мотоцикл, нес покупки в бумажных пакетах, рисовал городской пейзаж, поставив мольберт на краю пешеходной улицы, подкармливал бездомную собаку остатками хот-дога.  
\- Какого черта… - начал Железный Человек.  
Он кивнул.  
\- С языка снял, - в голос помимо воли просачивался гнев, природу которого он не до конца понимал сам. - Кто-нибудь может объяснить мне, какого черта?  
Человека на фотографиях звали Стив Роджерс. Именно этот незначительный факт запустил карусель событий, этим утром приведших Зимнего Солдата в здание Трискелиона.  
\- С чего ты взял, что тебе будут что-то объяснять, а не положат на месте? - спросил Фьюри. - Агент семнадцать, какая наглость.  
Лысеющий человечек между тем обогнул стол и приблизился. Вдова следила за каждым его шагом, не торопясь убирать пистолет, а человечек мягко потянул к себе папку и, сдвинув свежие фотографии, начал листать старые ветхие страницы.  
\- Откуда это у вас?  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Стащил. Не думаю, что мне выдали бы на руки мою медкарту. Скорее всего, пропажу уже заметили, так что вам лучше поторопиться. Говорите. Я безоружен, вам ничего не угрожает.  
\- Сказал призрак, - бросила Вдова.  
Счетовод вскинул на него неожиданно цепкий, серьезный взгляд. Снова опустил глаза в папку и снова вперился ему в лицо. Он был изумлен.  
\- Сержант Барнс? Баки Барнс? О, боже мой…  
Фьюри протянул руку, и папка легла ему в ладонь, раскрытая на странице с фотографией.  
Он вздохнул и, нарочито медленно подняв руки, завел их за голову, отводя длинные волосы от лица и позволяя всем рассмотреть его. Пожалуй, с этого стоило начать - но он полагал более важным иное.  
\- Стив Роджерс в опасности, - сказал он. - У меня задание убить его.  
Воцарилось молчание. Фьюри быстро листал содержимое папки. Железный Человек смотрел то на него, то на разбросанные по столу фотоснимки, но, похоже, мало что видел. Вдова по-прежнему держала его на прицеле, и ее лицо совершенно ничего не выражало.  
\- Никто не знает Стива Роджерса, - сказал, наконец, Железный Человек. - ЩИТ позаботился об этом.  
\- ЩИТ пронизан ГИДРой, как червивое яблоко ходами, - парировал он. - Ваша конспирация ничего не стоит, его узнали, и если бы за ним послали не меня, он сидел бы в собственной гостиной с дыркой между глаз.  
\- Но как они могли послать вас? - странным тоном спросил счетовод. - Вы же погибли в сорок пятом.  
\- Хороший вопрос, - кивнула Вдова. - Зимний Солдат заявляется в штаб-квартиру ЩИТа, как к себе домой, и называет себя лучшим другом Капитана Америки, который, вот незадача, уже семьдесят лет как мертв.  
Он сжал зубы. Время утекало, и он заговорил быстро, отрывисто, как если бы просто явился для отчета:  
\- После операции по захвату Арнима Золы меня нашли на дне ущелья советские солдаты. Я был тяжело ранен. Они подобрали меня и переправили в полевой госпиталь. Потом на госпиталь напали. Меня забрала ГИДРа: та часть, что уцелела после нашей атаки. Я был нужен им, потому что Зола испытывал на пленных сыворотку суперсолдата. Из подопытных выжил только я. Меня передали ему. Он нашел способ стирать воспоминания и внедрять их заново. Я забыл, кто я. Он ампутировал мне поврежденную руку и заменил ее протезом. Потом я начал вспоминать. Меня пропускали через машину и замораживали много раз, оставляя только то, что было им нужно.  
\- Убийцу, - произнесла Вдова со странным выражением.  
Он кивнул. Слова отскакивали звонко, как раскаленные гильзы. В голове начинало шуметь - точно под свежим, чистым человеческим самоощущением снова закопошилось то, чем он был до недавнего времени.  
\- ГИДРа проникла в ЩИТ еще при жизни Золы. Александр Пирс - его преемник и мой куратор. Он разморозил меня и дал задание: убить этого человека. Я изучал цель. И начал вспоминать. Вчера ночью я вспомнил свое имя. Я вернулся на базу, выкрал оружие, документы и данные на последнюю цель. Это Стив Роджерс, известный как Капитан Америка. Два года назад его нашли во льдах Арктики и вернули к жизни, как возвращали меня после заморозок. Год назад он принимал участие в обороне Нью-Йорка от инопланетного нашествия. Потом информация о нем исчезла из открытого доступа.  
Он моргнул и замолчал, окидывая взглядом их пораженные лица.  
\- Что с ним? - спросил он севшим голосом. - Почему он не с вами?  
\- Я ничего не намерен рассказывать, - сурово произнес Фьюри. - Особенно в том случае, если ты прав и ГИДРа действует внутри ЩИТа. Я и цента не поставлю на то, что твое появление - не отвлекающий маневр, который кончится перестрелкой и покушением.  
\- Покушение запланировано на полдень, - ответил он. - Сегодня Пирс вызовет вас наверх и поделится новостями о проекте “Озарение”.  
\- Причем тут “Озарение”? - перебил Железный Человек. - Это же план обороны от внешних угроз. Чтобы Нью-Йорк не повторился снова.  
\- Пирс намерен использовать технологию против внутреннего врага, - сказал он. - Алгоритм позволяет действовать на опережение. Наказывать до преступления.  
\- Неплохая идея, между прочим, - заметил Фьюри. Счетовод нахмурился.  
\- Если вы ответите ему так, покушение, возможно, не состоится. Если напомните о рисках, скажете, что нужна подстраховка, если будете колебаться - на вашем обычном маршруте в пяти кварталах отсюда вас заблокирует полицейская машина. Ваш автомобиль поврежден, бортовой компьютер взломан. Система вертикального взлета отключена. Как только количество гражданских лиц вокруг будет минимизировано - вас ликвидируют. В случае неудачи ударной группы за вами тоже планируют отправить меня, поскольку текущее задание я уже должен был выполнить.  
Вдова и Железный Человек разом дернулись.  
\- Я его не выполнил, - заверил он. - Я вспомнил себя, вспомнил все, я должен спасти его. Зимнего Солдата больше нет, и это вот-вот поймут, если еще не поняли. Директор Фьюри, что вы сделали, когда милая барышня внизу сообщила вам обо мне?  
\- Приказал оцепить здание и перекрыть выход на крышу.  
\- Посмотрите видео с наружных камер.  
Фьюри бросил на него злой взгляд и скомандовал в воздух:  
\- Видео с улицы на главный монитор.  
Над столом всплыла голограмма, разбитая на сектора: главный вход, служебные входы, гаражи, окна цоколя, пожарная лестница. Люди входили и выходили, выруливали машины с парковки, и нигде не было никаких следов оцепления. Лицо Фьюри налилось кровью, из черного сделавшись иссиня-багровым.  
\- Почему ты пришел ко мне?  
\- Я думал, к кому пойти, - согласился он. - Думал похитить Стива и скрыться вместе с ним: и от ГИДРы, и от вас. Но... - он замялся. - Не хочу бегать вечно, зная, что они идут по следу.  
\- Директор, - подал голос счетовод, - думаю, он говорит правду. Документы, судя по всему, подлинные. И половина протоколов, датированных уже семидесятыми годами, подписана рукой Золы. Да и, если подумать здраво, алгоритм Ситвелла - это палка о двух концах. Учитывая статистику происшествий вокруг Мстителей, кого он первым делом вычленит в качестве внутренних врагов?  
Он потер лицо живой ладонью и снова встретил их взгляды.  
\- Я готов сдаться лично вам, Фьюри, - сказал он. - Содержимое флешки - внутренние разведданные ГИДРы, досье на агентов высшего эшелона. Бухгалтерские отчеты - в них я разбираюсь хуже, но вдруг там что-то интересное. Я знаю, что вы чисты, потому что Пирс мечтает разобраться с вами. Я расскажу все, что знаю, выдам всех, кого видел по другую сторону. Я… - он помолчал. - Можете обследовать меня, как сочтете нужным. Но сначала эвакуируйте Роджерса, иначе мне придется бежать, - он взглянул на Вдову, - а гоняться за мной может быть опасно.  
\- Боюсь, все не так просто, мистер Барнс, - послышался мягкий голос счетовода. - Я ведь могу вас так называть? Капитан Роджерс находится под самой мощной защитой, какую мы можем обеспечить. Его оберегают наши лучшие агенты, и…  
\- Любому хорошему снайперу хватило бы одного выстрела, - перебил он, стараясь не зарычать. - Зачем бы вы его ни прятали - надо было стараться лучше. В его доме нет оружия. ГИДРа открыла охоту на него, а он ходит по улицам и, похоже, вообще не подозревает, что должен скрываться. Вы следите за ним, но он не участвует в полевой работе, ни с кем не поддерживает связь. Почему он там? Что это за паршивое прикрытие? В чем дело?  
\- Много в чем, - ответил за счетовода Железный Человек. - Не трудитесь, Фил, думаю, у меня получится доходчивее. - Лицевая панель доспеха разъехалась в стороны, открывая лицо Тони Старка. Он смотрел с недовольством и тревогой, следя за реакцией, когда говорил: - Видишь ли, Барнс, в том, что наш бравый капитан живет теперь в доме с белым заборчиком, рисует пейзажи и знать не знает ни про какой ЩИТ, виноват ты.  
\- Старк! - рявкнул Фьюри и, когда тот снова гневно открыл рот, ткнул ему в грудь папку. - Заменить записи с камер атриума и седьмого лифта за последние двадцать минут на вчерашние за то же время, - приказал он в пустоту. - Стереть историю изменений. Значит, - теперь он снова смотрел в упор, - мы плохо справляемся с задачей, так?  
\- Из рук вон, - кивнул он. - Когда станет ясно, что я провалил задание, Пирс пошлет других...  
Прозвенел звонок, и равнодушный женский голос произнес из-под потолка:  
\- Директор Фьюри, председатель Пирс просит вас подняться к нему в кабинет.  
Фьюри выругался. Вдова и счетовод Фил переглянулись.  
\- Я свяжусь с Картер, - предложил Фил. - Предупрежу их на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Идите, полковник.  
За Фьюри со щелчком закрылась дверь. Только теперь он заметил, что Вдова все-таки убрала пистолет. Старк быстро листал папку с личным делом, бегая темными глазами по страницам, и на его подвижном лице стремительно проступали отвращение и ужас. Он отвел взгляд.  
\- Картер, - пробормотал он. - Надеюсь, эта Картер не глупее той, которую я помню. Скажите ей, пусть готовится срочно уходить. Возможно, с боем.  
\- Это не так просто, мистер Барнс, - мягко произнес Фил. - После того, что нам пришлось сделать, надежнее будет на какое-то время оставить его на месте.  
Шум в голове поднялся снова.  
\- Что пришлось?  
Фил вздохнул.  
\- Присядьте, мистер Барнс.  
Он сел.  
\- Авиакатастрофа в Арктике произошла через неделю после поимки доктора Золы, - продолжил Фил. - Для нас миновало семьдесят лет, но для Капитана Роджерса - всего несколько дней. Он не смог примириться с потерей. Поначалу мы ничего не замечали, он прекрасно держался. Разумеется, ему помогали психологи. Но так случается. Горе подтачивает даже самых сильных людей, хотя со стороны этого не видно. Мы забили тревогу, когда было уже поздно, и терапевтические практики оказались бесполезны. Мы были вынуждены.  
Металлический кулак лязгнул сам собой. Старк вздрогнул и прикипел взглядом к одной из страниц. Он знал, к какой, но выхода и выбора уже не оставалось.  
\- Что вы сделали?  
\- Этот метод в свое время спас меня от помешательства, - пояснил Фил. - Проект “ТАИТИ” Мы изменили память капитана Роджерса, стерев болезненные воспоминания, и заполнили возникшие пустоты другими. Теперь он не помнит многое из своей прежней жизни и потому больше не в силах носить звание Капитана Америки. По его версии, он получил травму головы во время атаки на Нью-Йорк, поэтому страдает провалами в памяти. Это позволяет ему сохранить рассудок, а ЩИТ следит за его безопасностью.  
\- То есть, - слова повиновались плохо, - мне промыла мозг ГИДРа. А ему - вы? И вы еще сомневаетесь в том, что ваши конторы уже давно - одно и то же?  
\- Ты бы полегче на поворотах, солдат, - подал голос Старк и потряс папкой, - это не наши методы. Или думаешь, раз не убил его, тебе все спишется? Да если бы не ты, проблем было бы только меньше.  
\- Тони, - одернула Вдова.  
\- А в чем я не прав? Роджерс начал съезжать с катушек именно из-за этого. Что-то ни у кого не было сомнений, когда у него начались галлюцинации…  
\- Что? - переспросил он.  
\- Он был разбит, - голос Вдовы звучал спокойно, но ему все равно слышался звон. - Каждый из нас старался быть ему другом, как умел. Но это не помогло. Он закрылся от нас и тихо сходил с ума, пока в конце концов ты не начал мерещиться ему повсюду. Когда он назвал меня Баки, я думала, он оговорился. Потом я узнала, что он не спит. Не из-за сыворотки, ей так или иначе нужна хотя бы пара часов в сутки. А он не спал вовсе. Видел кошмары, может, ему снился тот ваш поезд, не знаю. Знаю, что однажды кошмары прорвались в явь, и это стало последней каплей.  
\- Он же не…  
\- Никто не погиб, - успокаивающе произнес Фил.  
\- Он сам чуть не погиб, - вмешалась Вдова. - Дело было в поле, и мы попали под плотный огонь, но вполне могли бы выбраться. А его накрыло. Он как будто не понимал, где он. Когда он. Он называл Тони Говардом, меня - Пегги. Потом застыл, как вкопанный. Идеальная мишень. Когда его доставили на базу, он пришел в себя. Тело и мозг были целы, хотя и истощены. Так мы узнали, что он перестал есть.  
\- Вы чуть не угробили его, - обронил он.  
\- Да.  
\- Вы видели в нем только солдата, которого надо вооружить и науськать, а что происходит у него в голове - не ваша проблема.  
Она сжала кулаки.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Мы не лучше ГИДРы? Только в отличие от нее, мы хотели исправить это. Не просто вернуть его в строй, но… вернуть его.  
Фил кивнул.  
\- Нам пришлось действовать, чтобы его спасти. Если бы мы знали… Поверить не могу, что вы живы, сержант.  
\- Не вы один, - ответил он. - Что вы намерены делать?  
\- С вами? Ничего. Я уверен, что вы говорите правду и риск, на который вы пошли, явившись сюда, реален. Вы проявили отчаянную храбрость. Стив не зря так дорожил вами...  
\- Что будет с ним? - прервал он.  
Фил пожал плечами. Вдова, бледная, все ещё с лишенным выражения лицом, так и стояла рядом. Ему было все равно: пусть слушает. Шум в голове утих, сменившись низким тоскливым гулом. Он вспомнил Стива через столько лет - лишь за тем, чтобы самому оказаться стертым из памяти. Какая ирония.  
\- То, что вы с ним сделали, обратимо?  
\- Как и ваша, его память способна восстанавливаться благодаря сыворотке, но мы учли это. Его мозг подвергся сильнейшему воздействию: сперва после вашей мнимой гибели, потом - при падении “Валькирии” и в конце концов - по пробуждении в наши дни. Никакой рассудок не может выдержать этого. Мы сделали все, чтобы он не вспомнил об этих травмах. Но мы были уверены, что вы мертвы. И ваше возвращение все меняет.  
\- Мое возвращение еще не состоялось.  
Он не приближался к Стиву, ничем не выдал своего присутствия - хотя, когда память вернулась, он был точно в бреду или пьяном угаре и едва контролировал себя, так хотелось выйти из укрытия, окликнуть, обратить на себя внимание. Потом он понял, что что-то не так.  
\- Вы полагаете, что сможете защитить его лучше, чем мы, верно? - спросил Фил. - Тогда, надеюсь, вы согласитесь разделить с ним его, как вы выразились, прикрытие.  
\- Это не сработает, Фил, - вмешалась Вдова. - Если координаты Роджерса известны ГИДРе, его нужно перепрятать одновременно с чисткой рядов. А ловить перебежчиков мы можем долго.  
\- Мы знаем, что Пирс стоит во главе, - ответил Фил. - Раскроем его - раскроем всех.  
\- Мы знаем об этом только со слов Зимнего Солдата, - упрямо напомнила она.  
\- Не веришь мне?  
\- Не верю.  
\- Правильно делаешь, - сказал он. - Я сам себе верю не до конца. Потому и согласен пройти любую проверку, если у вас есть доверенные специалисты.  
\- Думаю, у меня есть такой специалист, - улыбнулся Фил. - Она справится.  
В этот момент в дверях снова возник Фьюри: мрачно взглянул на него и хмыкнул.  
\- Не подбросите меня домой, Коулсон? - негромко осведомился он. - У моей машины что-то стучит в моторе.  
\- Охотно, - ответил Фил, мигом подобравшись, - только у меня сегодня Лола.  
\- Вот и славно, - кивнул Фьюри и вышел.

*****

Кресло-коляска подкатилось ближе и замерло у правого плеча. От старенькой соседки пахло сладкими и терпкими духами, каких, наверное, не выпускали уже лет двадцать. Запах казался смутно знакомым, но Стив не придавал этому значения. Ему просто нравилось, когда она выезжала на прогулку, одна или в компании молоденькой племянницы, и останавливалась у лужайки перед его домом, глядя, как он рисует.  
\- Как красиво, - сказала она, разглядывая незаконченную акварель.  
\- Спасибо, мэм.  
Потом она посмотрела на Стива, и он понял, что сегодня один из плохих дней. Память и рассудок подводили ее. Порой она рассказывала странные и захватывающие истории, к концу которых забывала начало; порой с вызывавшей острую жалость настойчивостью спрашивала Стива, почему он ничего не помнит. В такие дни Стив обычно сам звонил ее племяннице - но сегодня та приехала еще утром.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Стив, заметив, что старуха плачет.  
Она покачала седой головой.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты вернулся, Стив. Тебя не было так долго. Так долго...  
Стив улыбнулся, ободряюще коснулся ее тонких ладоней, сложенных на коленях.  
\- Я и сам иногда не верю, миссис Суза, - сказал он. - Но мне повезло. И жизнь продолжается, несмотря ни на что.  
Она опустила голову.  
\- Зови меня Пегги, дорогой, я тебя умоляю.


End file.
